Always
by Saxoness
Summary: Kedatangan Kyungsoo membawa bencana besar pada hubungan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Disaat Baekhyun terjatuh, Kris hadir mencoba merebut perhatiannya. (DLDR/OOC) (ChanBaek/ChanSoo/KrisBaek) Threeshot! RnR?


Chanyeol mengela nafas melihat keramaian orang-orang berlalu lalang di bawahnya. Dia menikmati cahaya matahari beberapa saat lagi sebelum memutuskan masuk. Sebuah pigura besar berisi foto seorang lelaki cantik memandangnya dengan ekspresi menggoda.

Membelainya foto itu perlahan, dia bergerak menuju sebuah lemari dan mengeluarkan sebuah kamera. Alat yang digunakan untuk menciptakan sebuah mahakarya yang kini tergantung di dinding apartemennya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Always**_

 **ChanBaek Fanfiction**

 **(1/3)**

 **Baekhyun/Chanyeol/Kyungsoo/Kris Wu**

 **Chara belong to themselves**

 _ **Yaoi/ChanBaek ChanSoo KrisBaek/Typo's Area/OOC**_

 **DLDR**

 **A/N**

 **Cerita ini dibuat beberapa bagian sesuai dengan video klip milik Bon Jovi, Always.**

 **Happy Reading!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Satu bulan lalu**_

"Berikan aku ekspresi menggodamu, _Bacon_ ," Chanyeol menyerukan aba-aba. Tangan kanannya memegang kamera sementara yang kiri berfungsi sebagai pengatur waktu manual.

 _Bacon_ , Byun Baekhyun tertawa kecil dan memajukan bibir merahnya. Kedua mata cokelat lelaki itu memberikan ekspresi sensual serta menyilangkan kakinya.

 _Klik_

 _Flash_ menyala, Baekhyun segera melompat turun dari mobil tempatnya melakukan pose beberapa detik kemudian. "Seharusnya ini sudah memuaskanmu, dasar _pervert_ ," Dia meninju perlahan bahu sang kekasih memarahinya.

Chanyeol memilih mengabaikan kemarahan sang kekasih. "Lihatlah yang satu ini, Baek. Aku akan mencetaknya dalam ukuran besar serta memastikannya tergantung di kamarku," ia menunjukkan pose terakhir Baekhyun dengan antusias. "Kau tampak begitu menggoda di sini."

Baekhyun tertawa kecil dan melupakan kemarahannya. "Baiklah, lakukan apapun maumu. Namun berjanjilah untuk menyimpannya sebagai koleksi pribadi saja," dia melanjutkan dengan pandangan mengancam.

Sang kekasih tersenyum menenangkan, membuka kacamatanya dan mencium Baekhyun. "Ayo, perjalanan kita masih belum selesai," ujarnya kemudian.

"Namun sebelum itu lepaskan tanganmu dari pinggulku dulu, _pervert_ ," Baekhyun mencoba melepaskan tangan kekar itu dengan susah payah.

"Astaga, kenapa sejak tadi kau hobi sekali memanggilku _pervert_?" mengeluh perlahan, lelaki itu berjalan dan duduk di balik kemudi. "Ayo, _Bacon_. Matahari semakin tinggi, bisa terbakar nanti kulit kita," dia menambahkan.

Baekhyun menggeleng-geleng, heran dengan kelakuan kekasihnya, dan melompat memasuki mobil. "Kau takut kulitmu akan terbakar padahal atap mobil kita terbuka lebar, jenius," dia memutar kedua bola matanya.

Chanyeol hanya bisa tertawa. Segera dia menjalankan mobil dengan kecepatan penuh, menghiraukan klakson pengguna jalan lain yang geram akan cara mengemudinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Lihat apa yang aku beli, _Bacon_ ," Chanyeol menunjukkan sebuah kotak berwarna hitam dalam genggaman.

Baekhyun mendekatinya dan membuka kotak itu dengan raut penasaran. " _Handycam_?" ujarnya sesaat kemudian, tertawa kecil. "Apa tidak ada barang lain yang jauh lebih berguna?"

"Hei, jangan remehkan _h_ _andycam_ ini, Baek," Chanyeol mengerucutkan bibirnya, mencoba terlihat imut (yang justru menjadi pemandangan menjijikkan). "Kita bisa merekam banyak momen untuk hari tua nanti, kau tahu?"

Baekhyun mendengus kecil dan menaruh kamera itu ke atas meja. "Kenapa tidak kau sambungkan saja _h_ _andycam_ nya ke televisi di ruang tengah?"

Kekasihnya mengerutkan kening, tampak bingung. "Menyambungkannya? Untuk apa?"

"Jika salah satu dari kita berselingkuh dan membawanya kedalam kamar, yang harus dilakukan hanyalah menekan remot televisi dan menontonnya" Baekhyun menjawab dengan tenang.

Chanyeol tertawa terbahak sebelum mengangguk-angguk setuju. "Jangan khawatir, _Bacon_. Aku tidak akan sanggup berpaling dari wanita secantik dan seimut dirimu."

"Aku ini lelaki, Yeol."

"Oh, baiklah, dari lelaki seimut dan secantik dirimu," Chanyeol melanjutkan tawanya sementara tangannya bergerak mengambil h _andycam_ di atas meja. "Dan sebagai permulaan, bagaimana jika _dirimu_ menjadi file pertama di kamera ini?"

Kekasihnya menghela nafas perlahan. Dia tidak cukup bodoh hingga tidak memahami maksud kata _dirimu_ itu. "Dasar _pervert_ ," Baekhyun bergumam kecil sebelum akhrinya mulai membuka satu persatu kancing kemejanya, menampilkan kulit halus seputih susu. "Jangan cuma berdiri disana, Yeolie, kemarilah dan tatap aku langsung dengan matamu tanpa penghalang alat itu."

Menyeringai kecil, Chanyeol meletakkan _handycam_ nya di sofa kecil dalam kamar mereka tanpa mematikannya, dan menghampiri Baekhyun sambil melepas kausnya. "Mungkin aku tidak hanya akan menatapmu kali ini, Baek."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Yeolieee, ayo ke bar, sudah lama aku tidak kesanaaa," Baekhyun mengguncangkan tangan kekasihnya sambil memberikan jurus _puppy eyes_ terbaiknya.

"Baru hari Selasa kita datang kesana, Baek. Lagipula kau tidak lupa akan kehadiran adikmu, kan?" Chanyeol menunjuk ke arah lelaki manis yang sedang mempersiapkan makan.

Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya. Sang adik, Kyungsoo memang kadang-kadang datang menginap bersama mereka ketika bertengkar dengan kekasihnya, Kai. Dan tampaknya kali ini hubungan keduanya benar-benar berakhir dilihat dari raut wajah pemuda itu.

"Kyungiee, kamu mau menjaga rumah, kan? Aku dan Yeolie ingin pergi beberapa jam ke bar. Sudah lama aku tidak meminum _martini_ racikan Lu Han," Baekhyun mendekati sang adik sambil memberikan jurus yang sama.

Kyungsoo mendesah sesaat sebelum akhirnya mengangguk. "Sesukamu saja, _Hyung_. Tapi sebelum itu makan dulu masakanku ini," telunjuknya mengarah pada meja makan yang terpenuhi hidangan lezat. "Aku membuatnya dengan susah payah jadi kau harus menghabiskannya," tambahnya dengan tegas.

"Kau juga akan pergi, Soo?" Chanyeol menatap Kyungsoo yang berjalan sedikit terburu kearah kamarnya.

"Dan hanya menjadi penonton kalian berdua bermesraan?" Kyungsoo mendengus. "Aku tidak sudi, ya."

Kakaknya tertawa kecil melihat penolakan Kyungsoo. "Aku juga tidak akan mengizinkanmu ikut dalam kencan kami berdua," dia menghirup kuah sup bawangnya. "Omong-omong, berapa lama adik kecilku ini akan menginap?"

"Tenang saja, aku tidur begitu lelap di malam hari sehingga tidak akan mendengar suara _desahan_ kalian berdua itu," Kyungsoo mendengus tampak jijik sebelum berjalan memasuki kamarnya.

Chanyeol melongo melihat kelakuan Kyungsoo. Dia menatap Baekhyun yang kembali menyeruput makanannya. "Astaga, bagaimana bisa dia menebak maksud perkataanmu dengan benar?"

"Mungkin karena Ibuku pandai meramal?" Baekhyun mengendikkan bahu, tak peduli.

 _Cling_

Ia menjatuhkan sendok dalam mangkuk dan mengusap perutnya, tampak puas. "Sana, bergantilah baju sementara aku mencuci mangkuk," Baekhyun membuat gerakan mengusir.

Sang kekasih memutar mata sambil mencibir sebelum berjalan memasuki kamar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N**

 **FFnya emang sengaja dibagi tiga biar lebih bagus (meski pemotongannya kurang tepat :v).**

 **Minat lanjut? Jangan lupa kritik dan sarannya :)**


End file.
